


Opposites Attract

by shuichisaihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Dysphoria, Dating, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisaihara/pseuds/shuichisaihara
Summary: After spending years focusing on his transition, Saihara's now in college and is completely inexperienced and new to relationships. Until the detective falls for a certain evil leader, that he hopes one day will become his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Dating sites seemed more easy and convenient in thought; it was a simple way to meet someone and they didn’t rely on instant face-to-face contact. If things weren’t going well or you were feeling nervous, you could simply delay your response or stop talking to them all together. Most of the time it was just filled with people who only seem to message with small talk or only wanted something _else_. It was hard to take dating sites seriously these days. Finding someone that you liked enough to meet and had a connection with, felt like a distant reality.  
  
Saihara had recently turned twenty years old, he had never had a boyfriend or been kissed. Relationships felt like a foreign concept to him; which lead to him always feeling far behind compared to his friends and classmates. Everyone had brushed off Saihara’s lack of experience due to his timid personality, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a little embarrassed by his lack of experience. They also didn't know the truth about him, that he had spent his adolescent years focusing on his transition and learning to feel comfortable with himself.  
  
He officially came out to his parents when he was fourteen. Prior to that, Saihara always dressed in more masculine clothing and kept his hair short. He refused to wear dresses, even as a child. Saihara also wore a binder whenever he wasn't around his family, apart from his twin sister, Misaki.

His parents weren’t very validating, although his mother tried to be. His father was a different story, he was straight out transphobic, not really attempting to educate himself or change his views. His mom attempted to help Saihara during his transition, although his uncle ended up helping the most. Saihara's uncle came along to most of his appointments, helped him get started on hormone blockers, was present for his very first testosterone injection and was there to support him during his therapy sessions, until he was comfortable enough on his own.

Due to his father's constant transphobic comments, his uncle invited Saihara to live with him. For his eighteenth birthday, his uncle saved up enough money throughout the year for him to finally get his top surgery. Saihara was always concerned he wouldn't make enough money on his own, which made surgery feel like a distant dream. He was immensely grateful to his uncle.

His parents always questioned when he would finally bring home his first girlfriend. They started to think that maybe Saihara had been sneaking around behind their backs and not introducing his non-existent girlfriend. Little did they know their son was also mainly interested in boys. Saihara didn’t know how to tell them, coming out as transgender was difficult enough. He figured his sexuality didn’t really matter anyway until he found someone he was serious about. He knew if he had his boyfriend’s support, it would make telling them easier.

Saihara’s best friend Akamatsu made a deal with him that he would have his first kiss before the year was over. She promised to help him anyway that she could. Which also prompted him to try and pursue something more; a simple kiss wasn’t enough. Saihara wanted to experience having his first boyfriend. He was secretly a hopeless romantic, which was wasted when he didn’t have anyone to express it with.

He figured dating sites might be his easiest option. At least that way he didn’t have to awkwardly find someone he knew and explain what he wanted. Dating sites were already straight to the point. Akamatsu helped him set up a profile and picked out some pictures to upload. Saihara had spent the night before taking new selfies, trying to find one he was happy with. Of course, Akamatsu found them all cute but she managed to decide on a few.

Saihara had spoken to three different people since he created his account over the past week, which all didn't seem to work out like he wanted. Trying to hold conversations with complete strangers was more difficult than it seemed. He liked a few profiles, but he always waited for them to message first. Saihara couldn't seem to get past the whole ‘hey how are you or what's up’ questions, which irritated him. Akamatsu was tempted to take over his account temporarily to get things started.

He stumbled upon a profile that particularly interested him, with the username 'NaughtyKichi.' His bright violet eyes and purple colored hair drew in Saihara. There was just something about this particular boy that made him stand out over the countless profiles he had visited. Kichi’s username also made him laugh a little.

Unfortunately, their compatibility wasn't too high but that didn't dissuade Saihara's desire to get to know him. He quickly looked through his profile, in an attempt to find something he could talk about later. That’s if Kichi ever messaged him of course. He promptly clicked like and hoped that he would come online soon and see. Saihara was really excited to get to know Kichi...  
  
The detective was impatient. Akamatsu’s positive reinforcements gave him the confidence he needed; in the spare of the moment he sent Kichi a message.  
  
_Shuui1: Hey, Kichi! I’d love to get to know you. I decided to message you just in case you didn’t see that I liked you. Hopefully I hear back from you soon!  
_

Now he had to wait—

Saihara turned off his computer and hopped into bed, it was past midnight and he had college early in the morning. Hopefully the mixture of racing thoughts and excitement wouldn't keep him awake all night.  


* * *

  
Saihara’s first thought upon waking was to check his messages. He opened the app and scrolled through, looking for Kichi’s potential response. Seeing one unread message from NaughtyKichi instantly cured him of any lingering sleepiness.  
  
_NaughtyKichi: Kichi is just my nickname. My name’s Ouma Kokichi! Well, aren’t you really cute, I’m so happy you decided to message me—! Usually, I don’t check my likes. So if you never messaged me, I would've missed out on someone as cute as yourself! - Ouma_ xox  
  
His day had only started, and Saihara was convinced that he would be smiling all throughout. He promptly screenshot the conversation between them, sending it to Akamatsu. Saihara was happy he got the confidence to send Ouma a message, everything turned out better than he imagined. He was proud of himself.

Saihara's therapist always encouraged him to stop letting uncertainty take control of his actions. It now seemed like he was finally taking a step into the right direction. He couldn't wait to discuss his accomplishment in their next therapy session. Saihara's avoidance was always a huge topic of discussion between them; he couldn't wait to bring something positive to the room. Saihara was going to be late to college, but he made it his priority to reply to Ouma first. _  
  
Shuui1: It’s nice to meet you Ouma-_ kun _! My name’s_ Saihara _Shuuichi. You really think I’m that cute? I feel the same about you. I’d love to get to know you! – Saihara <3_  
  
Saihara knew nothing could bring down his mood today.  


* * *

  
After speaking with Ouma for a few days, he organized for them to have lunch at a local burger restaurant. Saihara agreed, hesitantly. He never expected to meet up so soon, but from what he could gather, Ouma was very straight forward.

  
_Shuui1: If I'm being honest, I'm feeling really shy about today! Haha._

_NaughtyKichi: You're honestly too adorable for words. Don't feel shy, I'll talk enough for the both of us~! Or maybe we can sneak off and kiss lots, so there won't be very much talking needed ;) xox_

At this point, his anxiety was too overwhelming to really care about food he was about to eat. Butterflies in his tummy intensified closer to their meet up time. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Akamatsu texted him all morning, making sure that he would give her continuous updates.

_Kaede: Only half an hour until your date!!_

_Shuuichi: Ahhh, I’m really considering rescheduling for dinner instead!_

_Kaede: No, go have lunch with him! I know if you do that then you’ll probably end up rescheduling dinner for breakfast tomorrow._

_Shuuichi: You’re probably right…_

_Kaede: I hope you’re ready and have started heading over there. Have fun and make sure to keep me updated!!_

_Shuuichi: I will! I’ll probably end up texting you throughout the date, especially when I run out of things to talk about!_

Saihara took a hurried glance in the mirror, realizing he wasn't wearing his cap. He couldn't handle someone looking into his eyes on the best of days, let alone while on a date. Saihara swiftly ran around the house, trying to locate it, stumbling across it sitting on the kitchen table. Saihara was relieved he didn't realize while on his date with Ouma. He also checked twice, making sure he was wearing his packer before leaving the house.  
  
He had arrived slightly early. Saihara had never eaten there before, but Ouma guaranteed they were the best burgers he had ever tried. He decided to trust his opinion, even though he cared more about things going well with Ouma, than the quality of the food. If they were as nice as he claimed, maybe Saihara could venture back another time when his stomach wasn’t feeling so jittery.

Despite being five minutes early, Saihara still worried that Ouma might not show. He decided to grab them a table, mainly so he could sit down and try and focus on his deep breathing exercises to calm himself. Saihara pulled out his phone, just in case Ouma showed up, so he wouldn't appear to be awkwardly sitting there.  
  
“Excuse me,” Saihara called out to the waitress walking past. “Could I please have a glass of water?” The waitress nodded before walking towards the kitchen.

“Deep breaths,” he murmured, trying to remind himself. _Deep breaths._  
  
"Hi, Saihara-chan!" An unfamiliar, yet cute voice suddenly called out from behind. Which startled the nervous detective. "Ahh, Ouma-kun, hi!" Saihara replied, with an obvious shaky tone. Immediately, he was worried his soft voice would give away his secret.

"You're even cuter in person—!" Ouma smiled, taking the seat opposite of Saihara, looking at the boy in complete awe. The compliment caught him off guard, he was certain that Ouma would've made a comment about his voice, instead the boy seemed rather pleased with the other.

“S-So do you,” Saihara said in attempt to flirt back. Ouma giggled at the blushing boy, “Well aren’t you nervous~”

The detective attempted to cover up his anxiety a little better. “No, I’m not that nervous at all!” He tried to reassure, “I guess I just haven’t been on too many dates.” 

Ouma seemed genuinely surprised. "How many dates have you been on then?" He rested his head on his hand comfortably, waiting for the nervous boy's response.  
  
Saihara pulled the bill of his cap down, attempting to cover his eyes further. "This is my first," he admitted. "Aww, Saihara-chan is on his first date with me? That's really adorable~" Ouma's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. Unfortunately, Saihara couldn't share the same excitement. He couldn't tell if Ouma genuinely thought it was cute, or he was saying that to make the other feel better.

Luckily, the waitress interrupted them with menus and handed Saihara his water. He was relieved; he didn't feel like talking about his lack of dating experience with the boy he was trying to impress. Especially since Ouma appeared so calm and relaxed. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked. "Would you like to order now?"

"Ah, yes! I think my date needs some help, it's his first~!" Ouma embarrassingly announced, a little too loudly, prompting the couple on the table beside them to look over. "And he's really nervous," He added, noticing the attention from the couple. Saihara instantly choked on his water, immediately turning bright red at Ouma's comment. He avoided looking up at the waitress, instead he fixated his attention on the menu.

Ouma looked at Saihara, waiting for him to break the silence. He grew impatient and ordered his usual vegetarian burger, which helped take away the attention from Saihara. "Do you know what you want?" Ouma asked. Saihara turned his head to the side, noticing the couple had resumed eating their lunch, which made him feel better. He decided to order the burger that had more fillings than an original one, he wasn't sure if his stomach could handle it; but it sounded the most appealing. "They'll be ready shortly," the waitress replied, she began to walk off before turning back around briefly. "I hope you both have a nice date," she smiled. Saihara smiled back, "T-Thank you!"  
  
"Hmm, tell me about yourself Saihara-chan," his violet eyes gleamed brightly with curiosity. They both agreed to not share much of their personal lives online with each other, since Ouma claimed it was more intriguing to learn these things in person. And here they were.  
  
"I attend Saishuu Academy, I have a twin sister—" Ouma stopped him immediately, "You go to Saishuu Academy? Whoa, me too!"

"W-What?" How could Saihara possibly miss a beautiful face like Ouma's around campus? They're around the same age, Ouma was only slightly older than him, surely they would’ve been in the same year level too...

"Actually, I recently moved to Towa City. Saishuu Academy offered me a place but their spots were limited so I may even have to live off campus, which is kind of a pain." Ouma began to overwhelm with excitement, "That doesn't really matter though, since I get to be closer to someone as cute as you daily! Plus, that gives us an excuse to have heaps of sleepovers in your dorm room—!"  
  
_Cute?_ Saihara was trying to suppress his blush, as his cheeks continued to warm up at Ouma's comment. He couldn't get enough of hearing Ouma calling him cute.  
  
“That’s still amazing you were able to get into Saishuu Academy though. I’m sure we’ll be seeing lots of each other!” 

"We will~ I am curious though, what's your ultimate talent, my Saihara-chan?"

 _Your Saihara-chan?_ Saihara took in a deep breath, "I'm the ultimate detective, even though I don't really agree with my title. I feel like I only manage to figure out cases by chance, you know?"

"Mmm," Ouma suspiciously hummed.  
  
“What’s your talent then?” Saihara asked, trying to change the subject. "And where did you live before moving to Towa City?"           

"That's a secret," Ouma whispered. "Ah, that’s right. Secrets are quite boring, aren't they? So, I'll give you something a little more exciting." A smirk appeared on his face, "I'm the ultimate supreme leader of an evil organization," Ouma glared at the other, waiting for an intriguing reaction. "That's actually my ultimate talent too, isn't that interesting!" 

 _An evil organization?_ Ouma must be joking around, simply messing with his head. _Right?_ Saihara was tempted to discretely reach for his phone, to text Akamatsu. Given the information Ouma had just revealed, he was probably already expecting that. Maybe it wasn't the wisest idea, an evil leader wouldn't want anyone to spill his secret after-all. _Why did he tell me?_

"Mmm, what are you thinking? You're oddly quiet after what I just told you... Are you perhaps _afraid_ of me?" Ouma giggled, his chilling laugh made Saihara feel uneasy, followed by an ominous grin. "Actually, that was a lie."

_Of course..._

"Yes, I'm the leader of an organization, but it certainly isn't evil..." Ouma's ominous look didn't disappear with his claim like he had expected. "Or is _that_ the lie..?"

He rolled his eyes at the short boy, huffing and falling into a slightly more relaxed position in his chair. Ouma seemed to take pleasure in teasing him about his occupation. Saihara decided to trust his detective intuition and experience. A criminal most likely wouldn't present himself and confess in front of a stranger, especially since that stranger is also a detective. Unless Ouma had more sinister things planned. He glanced around at his surroundings, reminding himself that they were in a public place. He didn't feel safe anymore.

Ouma's playful grin returned, he could sense the dark-haired boy was feeling suspicious of him. "Nishishi, relax Saihara-chan! I just thought my little lie would've made things more fun." _Nishishi, what kind of laugh was that?_ Saihara took a sip of water before replying, "You sure have an odd definition of fun." Ouma placed his hands behind his head, grinning. "You're way too serious, you need to lighten up a little bit."

He was probably right in some aspects, Saihara always came across as serious before he felt comfortable enough around someone to let his real personality shine through. Which bothered him, he wished he could come across carefree like Ouma. Before Saihara had the opportunity to respond, the waitress came around with their burgers, placing them down in front of them. Saihara was amazed by the size of the burgers, especially his. How was he supposed to fit this into his mouth? They were definitely not your regular sized burgers.

Ouma giggled, overly amused by the size of Saihara's burger and the surprised appearance that followed. "Oops, I should've told you, they're huge burgers—!"

Saihara shook his head and thanked the waitress before she left. "I have no idea how I'm going to eat this and still look remotely decent in front of you," he claimed, picking up the burger and watching the juices drip onto the plate.  
  
Ouma watched him closely, it was going to be fun watching Saihara make a complete mess of himself, especially on their first date. "You do realize Saihara-chan, you picked the biggest and messiest burger on the entire menu!"

"Thanks for telling me..."  
  
"No problem," Ouma replied, taking a bite of his burger. Saihara was envious by the lack of juices falling onto his plate. Looks like he'll be the only messy eater here.  
  
Ouma was a quick eater, his burger was nearly gone within a few minutes while Saihara continued to struggle with his. His stomach refused to settle, which put him off his food further. He tried to imagine he was having lunch with Akamatsu, which still didn’t ease the nausea. Saihara had a naturally nervous personality, but usually he wasn’t _this_ bad. He couldn’t decide, was it Ouma’s evil organization joke or the fact he never disclosed that he’s trans?  
  
Saihara was scared to get attached. If their relationship progressed, telling him would be inevitable. How would Ouma react?  
  
Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. Saihara noticed it was a message from Akamatsu, asking him for an update.  
  
_Kaede: Shuuichi! You haven’t messaged me telling me how it’s going!!  
  
Shuuichi: Ahh, I think I’m going to bail in the middle of our date…I’ll talk to you about it later._  
  
Saihara quickly placed his phone back into his pocket, before he could get a glimpse of Akamatsu’s reply, he knew she would try and persuade him otherwise.  
  
There were two options Saihara gave himself, either open up to Ouma now, so he could get rid of this heavy feeling in his chest or bail.  
  
_Bail._

“Ouma-kun, my uncle just texted me and he needs some help. I have to go home!” Saihara announced, abruptly.  
  
Ouma looked down at the remainder of Saihara’s burger, which had only been half eaten. “Aww, you’re leaving so soon? We never got to make out!”  
  
_Make out…_ Saihara would’ve preferred that option. Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to leave his heart vulnerable, if Ouma didn’t accept him. “I’m sorry…” Saihara said, grabbing a napkin, removing any trace of food that remained on his mouth from his messy meal. He gave the boy a quick smile before leaving.  


* * *

 

  
His first date was finally over, even though technically it never officially ended as planned. He regretted his decision, but he assumed maybe it was for the best. _Surely this was the right decision?_  
  
Saihara escaped to the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. Perhaps he wasn’t ready for this? A part of him felt like he had rushed into dating; when in retrospect he had waited long enough. The sound of another man entering the bathroom pulled Saihara from his thoughts.

Public bathrooms still caused Saihara a significant amount of anxiety. He knew he had every right to use the male bathrooms, which still didn’t stop the recurring and nagging fear that someone would eventually say something to him. Or even worse, physically hurt him over it. Normally he would be in and out fairly quickly, but this situation deserved an exception. Saihara felt someone forcefully poke him from behind, which caused his heart rate to rise. He quickly turned around, realizing it was Ouma, he was met with a cheeky grin. Which only caused his heart rate to quicken further. 

“I thought I’d find you around here, Saihara-chan!”

“Ouma-kun? Why did you think I’d be here?”  
  
“You told me you’re going home, which I could instantly tell was a lie,” Ouma bluntly stated.

“Uhh, how did you know that was a lie?” Saihara never expected this day to get any more awkward. Ouma had figured out his lie and caught him trying to bail on his first date all at once. How embarrassing—maybe he should’ve left straight away.

“I can always tell when someone’s lying,” Ouma placed his finger to his lips. “And I just caught you out on your very first lie to me, Saihara-chan! Nishishi. How do you feel?” 

There it was, that unusual laugh again. Saihara felt that this wasn’t the appropriate time to question the short boy’s unique laugh. Lying wasn’t his specialty; which was now apparent to Ouma too. Apparently he can tell when someone’s lying? Saihara wished he had known earlier. He decided the only way to salvage this situation was to be honest. “Ouma-kun, you’re right. I’m sorr—“ The short boy placed his hand over Saihara’s mouth, prompting him to stop mid-apology. “Come with me,” he asked, taking hold of Saihara’s hand. He nodded, following Ouma’s lead.  
  
Saihara's mind was racing, trying to figure out Ouma's intentions. The feeling of Ouma's hand up against his wasn't helping his messy thoughts. In fact, it made everything fuzzier. He took the detective outside of the shopping mall, sitting down beside a water fountain. He released the detective’s hand, Saihara let go hesitantly, but he wanted to hold Ouma's hand longer...  
  
“I really messed up our date, so I understand if—“ Saihara was cut off again, this time it wasn’t Ouma’s hand, it was his lips pressed up against Saihara’s. The detective’s entire body froze; he couldn’t quite register what was happening. The last thing he expected was for Ouma to kiss him, especially after finding out about his lies.  
  
The kiss felt somewhat messier than what he always imagined. Perhaps kisses were messier than how they appeared in movies, or maybe it was just Ouma. Saihara realized his eyes were still open in shock, he was doing more thinking than actual kissing back. Saihara tried to calm himself down, he shut his eyes and began to kiss Ouma in return. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, he just decided to just follow Ouma’s lead, in a less messy way. Ouma realized, which prompted him to grin into the kiss. Saihara’s heart fluttered.  
  
Ouma began to pull away hesitantly, like Saihara when he didn’t want to let go of his hand. Saihara was certain his face was bright red; he could even feel sweat uncomfortably slip down his forehead. He glanced over at Ouma, whose face lacked any shade of pink. Maybe he wasn't nervous, perhaps he kissed people often?  
  
“Mmm, I’m guessing I stole Saihara-chan’s first kiss?” Ouma whispered into Saihara’s ear, which sent chills throughout his body.  
  
"I was under the impression our date went horribly," He admitted. "But then you pulled me aside and kissed me..."

"Did you not like the kiss then?" Ouma frowned, the disappointment was evident on his face. "N-No, it's not that at all. I loved the kiss! I'm just confused..." Saihara’s blush refused to fade.

"I'm in a really good mood after kissing you Saihara-chan, so I'm going to be nice!" He mentioned, mischievously. "Huh?" Ouma's response only added further confusion. He was always so confusing to the young detective, was he like this with everyone?

"It's only fair. I caught you out on your lie, so you're going to hear another one of mine!"

 _A lie_ — _?_ He thought back to their conversations, attempting to figure which one was the lie. Ouma had told a lot of lies during lunch, it made it difficult to fixate on one. Perhaps he was about to shed some light on his evil organization?

"I lied when you asked if I was nervous and I said no," Ouma’s cheeks turned a very slight shade of pink. His blush was an adorable, but rare sight. He realized this was the first time Ouma had blushed today, Saihara figured he had blushed enough for the both though. After hearing his confession, he began to relax a little. It wasn’t information about his organization like he hoped, but it helped knowing he wasn't the only anxious one today. But Saihara envied Ouma's ability to mask his nervousness. He appeared so confident.  
  
“I wasn’t going to let Saihara-chan walk away from his date without making out with me!” Ouma claimed before kissing the detective on the cheek. “I hope I see you again before I start college,” he placed one last kiss to his blushing cheek. “No hard feelings about your lie though, I didn’t expect someone like you to lie. You surprised me. I love when people can surprise me~!” Ouma finished, before leaving Saihara’s side. Saihara couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, perhaps it was for the best that he left. That way Saihara wouldn’t feel obligated to stop.  
  
The self-proclaimed leader easily fooled Saihara during their entire date, appearing overly confident while internally, he was the complete opposite. What else could he find beneath his hidden exterior? He was excited to find out. Ouma seemed complicated and mysterious, which Saihara couldn't deny that he was drawn to. Maybe it was his detective side? Ouma was surely going to make his life more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really proud of myself?? i have that many unfinished fics and i haven't completed one in almost 2 years. but oumasai is currently consuming my life atm, so i really had fun writing this!! i have plans for future chapters, so hopefully people like it and I'll continue aaa. trans saihara is one of my favorite hcs so i wanted to add to that!! 
> 
> (also, my friend just informed me that technically it's still the 31st of march in other timezones, so i posted this on trans day of visibility aa)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara spends time with Akamatsu and Ouma surprises him at his college.

Saihara couldn’t stop replaying the events from earlier over in his head, music accompanying his thoughts as he sat on the bus. Momentarily, he remembered the amount of homework that awaited him, since he had an exam coming up soon. Right now, that seemed pretty insignificant. Saihara’s thoughts mainly consisted of Ouma, he wasn’t exactly sure how to focus on studying while feeling like this.  
  
He couldn’t deny the urge to push his study obligations aside. Saihara usually completed his work on time and studied accordingly. He lived a quiet and sheltered life as a teenager, he wondered if maybe he would start rebelling late. He shook his head, “It was just a kiss, you’re thinking too much into this.” He mumbled quietly to himself, taking a quick glance around the bus making sure that nobody heard him.   
  
There were two options. Saihara could go back to his dorm and study, to assure that he would do well in his upcoming exam, or he could go over to Akamatsu’s and tell her all about his date. The second option seemed more appealing. He knew the appropriate decision, but Saihara didn’t feel like doing the right thing for once. Saihara felt ecstatic and struggled to mask the smile on his face whenever he thought about the short leader, he had hoped it wasn’t apparent to the strangers on the bus. Saihara decided, today he was going to make an exception. He pulled out his phone and texted his best friend.  
_  
Shuuichi: Sorry for the late reply, I uh… got distracted! Are you home? I’d love to tell you about my date!!  
  
Kaede: Yes, I am! You can come over now if you want, I’d love to hear about it!! :D_  
  
Saihara promptly texted back, agreeing to her invite. He couldn’t wait to tell her. He felt his phone vibrate abruptly, Akamatsu must have texted back already. Saihara glanced back at his phone, expecting to see Akamatsu’s name, only to be met with Ouma’s instead. Saihara’s heart fluttered… again. He didn’t expect a message from him so shortly after, but he wasn’t complaining. Saihara wondered who would be the one to text first, feeling a slight, undeniable satisfaction that it was Ouma.  
  
_Ouma: I really enjoyed my date with Saihara-chan today! (No lies, I promise…!) I hope I get to kiss him again **very** soon! __♡_  
  
He was so forward… which Saihara liked. He needed someone who would push him out of his comfort zone and get things started. If they relied on Saihara, nothing would progress. Saihara’s cheeks began to warm up again, just at the mere thought of seeing Ouma again. Then, a sudden wave of nausea interrupted the pleasant butterflies in his stomach. _I need to tell him._  
  
The initial shock from the kiss began to gradually wear off, reality setting in. Ouma might have assumed things went well between them, but he still didn’t know the truth. A part of him wished he had disclosed the truth at the beginning. He didn't particularly like telling others that he's trans, it didn’t really concern anyone anyway. It wasn't relevant to anyone in the least. Relationships were obviously a different story though. If Ouma ever wanted to get intimate with him, he would find out. Saihara felt pressure build up in his throat. He feared Ouma's possible rejection.  
  
Saihara took in a deep breath, he had to take a few steps back, as his therapist would suggest. Telling Ouma wouldn’t instantly mean rejection, there was still a probable chance he would accept him. Saihara had to cling onto that and not let go, unless stated otherwise. Which was easier said than done… Saihara put his phone away, delaying his response. He needed some time to think and calm down. Saihara decided to just focus on getting to Akamatsu’s for now. He can figure out what to do later.

* * *

  
“So, how was your date?” Akamatsu instantly jumped straight to the point, she had been patient enough. Saihara giggled at her eagerness. Saihara sat down beside Akamatsu on her bed, taking off his hat and making himself more comfortable. 

“Did you get to kiss him, hmm?” Akamatsu’s enthusiasm only intensified.

“Yes…I did,” Saihara confessed. Akamatsu hadn’t replied yet, only a squeal escaped her lips. Saihara couldn’t help but widen his smile, seeing his best friend so excited for him made him extremely happy. Perhaps her excitement was contagious too. “Details! Now!” Akamatsu demanded.

Saihara was trying to decide on which parts of the date he should leave out. Considering Ouma caught him lying, which wasn’t his proudest moment. Maybe talking about the kiss would be enough to distract Akamatsu from the rest. “Well, towards the end he took me outside and we sat beside the fountain...out of nowhere he just suddenly kissed me.” Saihara put his finger to his lips, as he recalled the moment. “I wasn’t really expecting it, caught me off guard.”

Akamatsu continued to squeal. She grabbed her pillow, placing it underneath to make herself more comfortable. “Well! What kind of kiss was it?” She was eager for more details, trying to picture the moment perfectly.

“We didn’t make out or anything if that’s what you’re wondering, but it wasn't a simple peck either. It also took me awhile to actually start kissing back,” Saihara tried laughing it off, wishing he could go back and change that. “Ouma was a little messy when he kissed me though, is that what all kisses are like?"

“It depends, Ouma-kun could just be a messy kisser,” Akamatsu giggled. "Looks like you'll have to re-test that theory soon," she grinned, cheekily.

“H-Hopefully it wasn’t me though!” Saihara feared, even though it was probably just an overreaction. Especially since he didn't have anything to compare the kiss to. 

“Calm down, it’s normal for your first kiss to not be perfect. I’m sure Ouma-kun would understand?” Akamatsu tried to comfort him. Saihara frowned, if only it were that simple. If it were Akamatsu or someone like her that he kissed, he would’ve felt more comfortable about the whole situation. Ouma appeared way too comfortable to understand. Saihara tried to remind himself, Ouma admitted to being nervous too. Unless that was another lie?  

“You’re right, it’s only my first kiss. I'll just make sure the next one's better,” Saihara agreed.  They both continued talking about his date for a while, Akamatsu was full of questions.

* * *

  
After they finished talking, they got changed into their pajamas. Akamatsu wore cute pastel pink pajamas, that looked fluffy and soft, and Saihara wore a band shirt with plain grey pajamas pants. Akamatsu pulled out the guest futon, laying it out on the floor beside her bed. Saihara gathered the duvet and pillow, setting up his bed for the night. Akamatsu wandered off to prepare hot chocolates and turn on her laptop, pulling up a selection of movies.

The detective began to ponder, with a blanket warmly wrapped around him. _Hmm, to tell Kaede or not_. Saihara had many racing thoughts, mainly about Ouma finding out. It would make the situation a little easier if he could freely vent to his best friend. Akamatsu always knew how to comfort the boy.  
  
As much as he was tempted to tell Akamatsu tonight, he decided against the idea. He already had a huge day, now he just wanted to relax. “Kaede? Would you like to come over tomorrow for a bit?” Saihara asked when she re-entered the room. He decided tomorrow would be the day.  
  
“Yeah of course!” Akamatsu didn’t hesitate to accept the offer, she rarely passed up the opportunity to see her best friend; unless she was busy of course. She leaned down and handed Saihara his hot chocolate. “Great! I’ll order us some food or something,” he responded, taking the hot chocolate from Akamatsu. “Thank you,” he smiled, before taking a sip. Akamatsu nodded, “You’re welcome!”  
  
Saihara wasn’t exactly nervous about telling Akamatsu, he knew she wouldn’t react negatively. Saihara was certain she would only offer her endless love and support. This was just private information he rarely revealed about himself. It would be challenging, but worth it.  
  
Akamatsu sat beside Saihara with her laptop, “I have more of a selection of movies we can choose from this time!” Saihara glanced at the list, trying to find a movie that interested him. The crime related movies mostly caught his attention. Once they both decided on one, they continued watching movies until four in the morning. Enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

  
Rearranging the books on his desk, making room for his MacBook, Saihara stifled a yawn. Staying the night at Akamatsu’s wasn’t the wisest idea, since they always had the tendency to watch movies and talk until late.  
  
Saihara always struggled making and maintaining friendships, due to his shy personality. Coming out and beginning his transition didn’t make matters any easier either. Akamatsu was a breath of fresh air, she was sweet, compassionate and open-minded. Saihara admired her qualities and was grateful that she was the one who came along to remind him that having a connection like this with someone, was indeed possible.  
  
He glanced at Akamatsu on the desk beside him, smiling at her. Saihara noticed her return his gaze, and hurriedly averted his eyes back towards his closed MacBook. Akamatsu smiled back, “What is it, Shuuichi?” Saihara shook his head, “It’s n-nothing.”  
  
Their teacher Yukizome walked into the classroom, beginning their lesson and explaining what they would be working on today. Saihara’s phone interrupted her, he must have forgotten to put it on silent. Yukizome frowned, nodding in disapproval. Saihara took this as a que to switch his phone on silent.    
_  
Ouma: Would you like to do something today? I’m super bored ;)  
  
Saihara: I’m in class right now, I’m sorry!_  
  
The urge to start his late rebelling phase was intensifying after Ouma’s request. Saihara wanted to find an excuse to leave, he would rather be spending time with Ouma than sitting in class.     
  
_Ouma: Ahhh, you’re not fun at all!! I’m disappointed in you Saihara-chan!!_  
  
So much regret.  
  
Yukizome noticed Saihara continuing to use his phone, she gave him another frown. Saihara realized, this time placing it back into his pocket. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus now, Ouma had just claimed he was disappointed in him. Saihara rested his head on his hand, sighing discreetly.  
  
Five minutes into the lecture, Saihara realized if Yukizome were to ask him to repeat what she had just said, he wouldn’t be able to answer correctly.  
  
Momota faced Saihara, attempting to whisper, “Hey Shuuichi, is everything alright?” Saihara was momentarily distracted from his thoughts, “Y-Yeah, of course.”  
  
Momota frowned, “Seems like there’s something on your mind today.” Saihara shook his head, “Something happened yesterday, I’ll tell you about it at lunc—” The classroom door suddenly swung open loudly, which caught everyone’s attention.  
  
His classmates all looked up at the newcomer in the classroom, with an overly dramatic entrance. Saihara’s mouth widened, it was _Ouma?!_ After his recent text message, the last place he expected to see him was at Saishuu Academy. _Why didn’t he say anything?_ Akamatsu quickly shuffled closer towards Saihara’s desk, “That’s Ouma-kun…right?!” She asked, perhaps a little too loudly. She recognized him from the pictures, he looked no different in person.  
  
Ouma noticed Saihara staring at him, along with Akamatsu. He flashed Saihara a quick smirk before returning his attention back to Yukizome. Ouma’s smirk made Saihara shiver. There was no way he could focus now. “Yes, that’s Ouma-kun…”  
  
“You didn’t tell me that Ouma would be here today! Looks like I’ll get to meet him sooner than I thought,” Akamatsu gleamed, she couldn’t wait to meet him, especially after everything they spoke about last night. She wanted to meet her best friend’s potential boyfriend.  
  
“I didn’t know he was coming,” Saihara whispered back, he looked over at Ouma, suspecting that he knew they were talking about him. They weren’t exactly acting discrete. Momota watched them both and shrugged, “What’s going on guys?”  
  
“Get back to your seat, Akamatsu-san,” Yukizome requested. She frowned, stepping away from Saihara, and moving back to her seat. Yukizome waited until everyone was settled, she had whispered a few words to Ouma before returning her attention back to the class.  
  
“I have someone new I’d like to introduce, he hasn’t officially been enrolled yet, but the headmaster invited him to check out the school before he does. He’ll eventually be joining our class, so I hope you make him feel very comfortable. Please welcome, Ouma-kun!” She announced cheerfully. Ouma smiled in response from all the attention he was receiving. “Ouma-kun, would you like to say something about yourself?”  
  
“Of course,” Ouma gleamed at the offer. The whole time, Ouma mainly fixated on Saihara, casually giving him cheeky stares. “I do hope you all value your lives… since I am an evil leader of a secret organization, which has over ten thousand members. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side, would you? Nishishi…!” Yukizome gave him a perplexed look.  
  
Everyone began to talk quietly amongst themselves after Ouma’s statement. Saihara sighed, pulling the bill of his hat down to cover his eyes. He didn’t know why he’s feeling so embarrassed, only Akamatsu knew about his history with Ouma. Although, with how straight forward and open Ouma seemed to be, his classmates would surely know soon enough. It wouldn’t surprise him if Ouma announced their date to the class.  
  
Saihara couldn't understand why Ouma seemed so fixated on this organization though, wouldn't you want to keep it a secret? Instead, there he was... proudly announcing it to everyone. The detective was determined to figure out if Ouma's claims were true, since he seemed rather fond of lies after-all.  
  
Ouma took note of everyone’s alarmed or confused expressions, which entertained him. “Is there anything you would like Gonta to do to make your first day easier?” Gokuhara spoke up, trying to make a good first impression to the self-proclaimed leader. Another voice cut in, “What’s the name of this organization then?” Momota asked, in an unbelieving tone.  
  
“I said it’s a _secret_ organization, I wouldn’t just add the word secret in there for no reason!” Ouma gave Momota an intimidating glance, which shortly turned into a playful smile. “That was a lie, there’s no secret evil organization~!”  
  
The entire class sighed in response, except for Saihara. Yukizome cut Ouma’s introduction short due to the commotion he was causing. She decided to seat Ouma next to Chabashira, since it was the only spare desk left in the classroom. Chabashira grimaced at the idea. “Not only did you seat Tenko next to a menace, but an apparent liar too!”  
  
Yukizome told Chabashira off, “Shh! We need Ouma-kun to feel welcome, he isn’t a menace!” Chabashira only rolled her eyes in response.  
  
After everyone was settled and Ouma sat at his desk appearing already bored, twelve minutes into the lecture had passed. Saihara’s phone vibrated against the desk, he promptly raised it from the surface, attempting to mask the sound. He didn't want to be caught disrupting the class again, Yukizome might confiscate his phone this time.

 _Ouma: Say you need to use the bathroom!_

_Saihara: What, but I don’t need to though?!_  
  
"I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to be sick!" The leader suddenly stood up from his desk, feigning the urge to throw up. The classmates closest to Ouma shuffled away, especially Chabashira, all preparing themselves for the worst. Saihara caught on, the message began to make sense. Yukizome granted him permission to visit the nurse's office, she offered to take him but he denied, reassuring that he had passed the nurse’s office earlier and knew where to go.  
  
Saihara waited for Ouma to leave before asking, he didn't want anyone to find it suspicious. He left a few minutes in-between, hoping that would be enough. 

_Ouma: I'm feeling sick, I need your help...and yours only! ;) Now hurry up!!_

A glint of happiness flashed in Saihara's eyes, Ouma's eagerness made him excited. "Sensei, may I please go to the bathroom?" Yukizome agreed to the boy’s request. The detective wasted no time in chasing after Ouma. As much as Saihara was excited, the realization hit him. This would be the first time he had spoken to Ouma in person since their kiss.

_Ouma: I'm in the classroom at the end of the hall..._

Anticipation began to make Saihara feel overwhelmed, as he walked towards the classroom. Ouma gestured for Saihara to follow him inside. There were no locks on the door, hopefully nobody was due for class anytime soon. Ouma decided to risk it, luckily that didn't really phase him in the slightest, it only made this situation feel more exciting.

"Ouma-kun, what are we doing in here?" Saihara asked, even though he had an idea what he was up to…

"I just wanted some alone time with Saihara-chan—!" Ouma explained, walking towards Saihara, closing the distance between them. The boy gave him a nervous smile, he wasn't prepared to kiss Ouma again so soon, especially during school time! What if somebody walked in?  
  
Ouma giggled softly into Saihara's ear, "Was I right yesterday? Was that your first kiss, hmm?" Saihara's body tensed, he didn't want Ouma to know that. It made him feel even worse that he could recognize it himself, without Saihara even telling him.  
  
"U-Uh yeah, it was…” Saihara stuttered. He decided to be honest, he didn't want Ouma catching him out on another lie. Maybe it would ease the pressure if Ouma knew that Saihara wasn’t exactly experienced.  
  
Instead of responding, Ouma just leaned in, giving Saihara’s cheek multiple kisses. "Saihara-chan's cheeks are really soft," he hummed. Saihara was relieved he didn't comment further on his lack of experience, but a part of him wished Ouma elaborated on the topic more. Only out of curiosity of course, he wanted to know if he was Ouma's first kiss too. Which was doubtful, but there was room for hope.

The violet eyed boy moved on from cheek kisses and kissed Saihara directly on the lips. Without delay like the first time, Saihara began to kiss back immediately.   
  
Ouma noticed, which only made him kiss more eagerly. It was less sloppy than last time, more desperate if Saihara had to find a word to describe it. Ouma led him towards the desk, refusing to break the kiss as he did so. He lowered himself down onto the table with Saihara underneath him, deepening the kiss.  
  
The detective could feel the weight of Ouma’s body on top of his, which only made his own tremble with excitement. This was a lot more intense than yesterday. Unexpectedly, Ouma slid his tongue inside Saihara’s mouth. Now he was _really_ losing his composure.  
  
Saihara followed his lead again, hoping for the best. Ouma’s mouth tasted _really_ sweet, it was a familiar taste he couldn’t quite figure out. The violet eyed boy began to lift Saihara’s hat off, mindlessly throwing it across the room. Saihara was too distracted to protest. Ouma ran his fingers through Saihara’s smooth hair, while continuing to explore his mouth... until suddenly—  
  
“Wahhhhhh!” A loud wail interrupted them both, Saihara’s pleasure vanished quickly as he looked up, noticing Kiibo standing there awkwardly staring at them in surprise. Saihara’s face turned bright red, and much to Ouma’s dismay, he pushed him away. “Kiibo-kun, ah I’m so sorry!” Saihara said, with a flustered voice. He went to pull the bill of his cap down to hide his face in shame, only to remember Ouma took it off before. _Great…  
_  
“I thought the new student wasn’t feeling well,” Kiibo hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry, I forgot your name…” Kiibo exclaimed, genuinely.  
  
“My name’s Ouma,” he added, distracted by Kiibo’s unique appearance. “And I’m perfectly fine, see~!”  
  
Kiibo glanced over at Saihara, making eye contact. “You’re always so shy, I never imagined you as the type to make out with someone in a classroom…” The robot’s words only made Saihara flush more. “Especially with the new student, when did you have time to arrange this?”  
  
Saihara’s eyes quickly darted around the room, trying to locate his hat. During the heated moment, he could recall Ouma throwing it. _Where did It go?!_ Saihara forced a laugh at Kiibo’s comment, “N-No, it’s not like that at all! Ouma-kun and I went on a date together yesterday.”  Saihara hoped that would make Kiibo realize this wasn’t such a random encounter with the new student.  
  
“That makes more sense I suppose,” Kiibo nodded. “Still! It’s inappropriate to be making out in a classroom!” The robot added, he wasn’t too pleased about walking in on them. Saihara continued to blush, “I’m sorry,” he apologized again, profusely. The detective looked over at Ouma, who was giggling to himself, he was obviously enjoying this. “It won’t happen again!” Saihara reassured.  
  
“Don’t be so sure,” Ouma mumbled, cheekily. Saihara pretended to ignore his comment, fighting the urge to smirk back at him. Saihara secretly enjoyed this, it was certainly a new experience for him and he was loving every second of it. Despite how nervous it made him.  
  
Kiibo awkwardly smiled in response, “Thank you!”  
  
“What are you doing here anyway, Kiibo-kun?” Saihara asked, trying to divert Kiibo’s focus. “I left one of my textbooks behind yesterday, I’m trying to find it.” Saihara took a quick look around the room, he didn’t see any books laying around anywhere, along with his hat. “Do you need any help?” Saihara asked, politely. It was the least he could do after all. Kiibo started searching the room, “I’ll be right, but thank you anyway Saihara-kun!”  
  
As Kiibo continued to search the room thoroughly, he got closer to Ouma. Kiibo awkwardly searched the desk where they were caught making out on, that Ouma was now comfortably sitting on. He flashed the robot a smirk when Kiibo made eye contact with him. He wasn’t sure why, but Ouma’s aura made him feel intimidated. Ouma refused to look away, taking the opportunity to examine Kiibo up close.  
  
“Your name’s Kiibo-chan, right?” Ouma asked, noticing his words made the robot appear more uncomfortable. “Y-Yes,” Kiibo confirmed. “Mmm, well I’m going to call you Kiibaby—!” Ouma announced, which Kiibo clearly wasn’t too thrilled about. “Just Kiibo is fine,” he reinforced.  
  
“Kiibaby is cuter.”  
  
He didn’t feel like he was in the position to argue with the new student. Ouma didn’t seem like the most agreeable person, Kiibo felt that since he’s intimidated by him, he wouldn’t be able to express his opinion forceful enough yet. Kiibo decided to let it slide for now, he would confront the boy about it later if he continued.  
  
“Alright, I’m curious!” Ouma gleamed. “Who are you cosplaying?” He couldn’t deny, he was impressed by Kiibo’s effort that he had put into his cosplay. Although, Ouma couldn’t quite figure out which character he was cosplaying, which irritated him.  
  
“E-Excuse me?” Kiibo was confused, “I don’t cosplay?” Ouma eyed him up and down, before bursting out into laughter. “Usually it interests me when someone puts effort into a lie, you know? But _this_? It’s the most pathetic lie I’ve heard yet.”  
  
“Pardon?!”  
  
Ouma rolled his eyes. “You’re telling me you don’t cosplay, while you’re in cosplay. That’s poor effort Kiibaby, I expected better from you.” Saihara shook his head, he knew exactly where this was going. “Ouma-kun, he’s a robot,” He decided to tell him before he offended Kiibo further. He tried to salvage this situation as much as possible. Saihara knew being a robot was a sensitive topic for Kiibo, if it wasn’t handled or worded carefully.    
  
“W-What?! Kiibaby’s a robot?!” Ouma bounced from the desk, trying to touch Kiibo out of curiosity. Kiibo backed away from the boy, “Excuse me!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Ouma asked innocently, completely puzzled by the robot’s stand-offish reaction. “Just because I’m a robot, doesn’t mean you have the permission to touch me without permission!”  
  
“Why’s that?” Ouma asked, still perplexed.  
  
“That’s robot discrimination, and I won’t allow that—!” Kiibo exclaimed, sounding firm.  
  
“Mmm, Kiibaby seems so touchy… no pun intended, nishishi~” Ouma laughed, with his unique laugh.  
  
Saihara couldn’t understand why Ouma seemed to take so much interest in teasing Kiibo. Saihara nudged him with a frown, hoping he would get the hint and stop.  
  
“Anyway…” Kiibo rolled his eyes. “Looks like my book isn’t here, I better head back to class,” the robot announced before heading towards the door. “By the way, you look nice without your hat, Saihara-kun!” Kiibo complimented the dark haired boy, with an obvious ahoge. Saihara ran his hands softly through his hair and smiled, “Thank you Kiibo-kun!” Kiibo smiled back at Saihara before leaving the room, trying to ignore Ouma. Which prompted Saihara to wonder again, where did Ouma throw his hat?  
  
"We should probably get back to class," Saihara hesitantly stated. He really didn't want to go back, but he knew if he continued to stay here Yukizome would get suspicious. Kiibo now knowing only added to the awkwardness. Ouma sighed, "Technically, I'm supposed to be sick so I'm allowed to stay as long as I want...!"

"You aren't going to stay here alone for absolutely no reason, are you?" Saihara joked. Ouma didn't reply, he just gave the boy a pout.

Saihara took the silence as a yes, he began to extend his arm out, hoping to reach for Ouma's hand. Saihara wanted to walk back to class, holding onto his hand, their fingers comfortably intertwined. His shy demeanor took over, which made him place his arm to his side instead. "Come on," he opted for a warm smile, hoping to break Ouma's pout.

Ouma brightly smiled back, he couldn't continue pouting with the cute detective smiling directly at him. He stood up at Saihara's request, straightening his checkered scarf. Ouma headed towards the door, Saihara followed closely behind. As he turned the door knob, Ouma realized something didn't feel right. He turned around and grabbed Saihara's hand, attempting to intertwine their fingers together. After a few failed attempts and Saihara's apologies, their fingers neatly fit together. Ouma noticed that Saihara had clammy hands, which matched his equally flustered face. 

The two left the classroom, hand in hand. Saihara had forgotten to search for his hat properly when they left, he was a little preoccupied at the moment. Once Ouma took hold of the detective’s hand, everything else became insignificant. "M-Maybe we could take the long way, or get a drink from the vending machines...?" Saihara suggested, noticeably giving in. Ouma smirked, taking pleasure in Saihara's sudden change of mind. "Sure, and since I'm not feeling well, I need to take extra-long to drink it!"

Saihara nodded, "And maybe you'll be feeling better by then, so you should try eating something from the cafeteria?" This was going to be his longest 'bathroom break' yet, how embarrassing.

"I haven't eaten much today, so I may just do that," Ouma snickered. “Ohh~ and maybe the vending machines might have panta!”  
  
_Panta._ That was the familiar taste Saihara couldn’t figure out earlier.  

Saihara felt rebellious skipping class with Ouma. He would have to come up with a believable excuse later, especially if Yukizome sent someone to check on them. Or if Kiibo revealed what he caught them doing, it wouldn't matter. Saihara couldn't excuse his way out of that one.

Oh well— Saihara tried not to worry about the consequences, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a Productive™ day today, so i finally finished chapter 2! kudos and stuff is always greatly appreciated and helps keep me motivated aa.


End file.
